Carlisle's Mate
by dancefan93
Summary: Just something that popped into my head while reading other Twilight fanfiction. Carlisle and Esme are not married or even together. Marilla is a human with an abusive husband. After being thrown from a second story window and landing on her eight month pregnant stomach, she is taken to the hospital where she meets Dr. Cullen, a.k.a. her mate. Let me know if I should continue.
1. Chapter 1

Marilla is in an abusive relationship and after she is thrown from a second story window by her husband, she is taken to the hospital where she meets Dr. Carlisle Cullen. This takes place two years before Bella comes to Forks.

I was nervous the whole ambulance ride. My husband, Sean, had thrown me from our second story window. To make matters worse, I was eight months pregnant and landed on my stomach. I couldn't wait to get to the hospital to make sure my baby was okay. Even if the bastard I married raped me and that's how I got pregnant, I still wanted my baby. Finally, we arrived at the hospital.

"Page Dr. Cullen, we've got a domestic abuse victim. Thrown from a second story window and landed on her stomach. Eight months pregnant, vitals are good can't tell for the fetus." The paramedic rattled off. I didn't pay attention to him. I had zoned out until I heard a silky-smooth voice softly call my name.

"Marilla, can you hear me?" I reluctantly opened my blood shot and bruised eyes. What I found made me believe I had died. In front of me was an incredibly pale skinned doctor with blonde hair that was so light it was almost white and golden eyes that seemed to stare into my very soul. I shivered under his gaze. "You seemed to have taken quite the spill. Let's make sure the little one is okay." He pressed a stethoscope to my stomach and frowned a little bit. He moved it around and then turned to a nurse. "Prep an OR, we're delivering a baby tonight." He turned to me and gently touched my leg. I was surprised to find his hand was ice cold. "Marilla, we need to operate. The baby is in distress and we need to get him out. You both are going to be fine." He seemed to swear to me. I grabbed his arm as he turned to leave.

"You save my son. If it comes down to it, you save my son. Swear to me."

"I swear." Carlisle uneasily said. Within the hour, I was prepped and wheeled into an operating room. I was numbed from the waist down but still awake as they started to cut into me to get the baby out. I heard my baby cry, and everything seemed okay again. "It's a boy! You have a son." I smiled as few tears escaped my eyes and fell down my cheeks as they put the baby next to my head. I turned to look at my son and he put his hand over my cheek. "Tyler."

Third Person PoV

Suddenly, the monitors started beeping like crazy and blood began to pool where her baby just was. "She's hemorrhaging." The baby was taken out of the room and to the nursery while Carlisle tried to stop the bleeding. As he worked, he knew that Marilla wasn't going to survive. He had to act fast. He only had one nurse left in the operating room with him. "Sarah, go make sure the baby is okay."

"Dr. Cullen…"

"She's not going to survive, Sarah. The least we can do it make sure her child does." Sarah nodded and left the room. Carlisle quickly stitched her up and looked at her. "I'm sorry for the pain you're about to go through." He leaned his head down and sunk his teeth into Marilla's neck and quickly pulled away. He always felt bad for the pain the soon-to-be newborn will go through as the venom spread through their body. No sooner had he sunk his teeth into her neck, did Marilla begin to thrash around and scream as she was burned from the inside out. Carlisle always hated this part. It took only a moment until it had subsided. Carlisle used his gift that he rarely used and sometimes was unaware he even had it. He could erase memories. This night, he took the memory of everyone at the hospital as well as the paramedics. Afterwards, no one remembered Marilla or her child. He took both back to his house.

"Carlisle, what happened? Who is this?" Esme asked when she saw the woman and baby. Carlisle handed the baby to Esme before answering her question.

"This is Marilla, she came in after her husband threw her from a second story window and she landed on her stomach. We had to deliver her baby and she started to hemorrhage. She wasn't going to survive, so I changed her, erased everyone's memory of her and her child, and brought her here." Carlisle said out of breath. Esme looked at him stunned. "I'll bring her to the office, bring the baby please." Esme followed cradling the baby close to her.

"Carlisle, why did you change her? You never change anyone just because." Carlisle deposited Marilla onto the bed and gripped the edge. Esme's question bringing up a hard topic. "Carlisle?"

"I feel a pull to her…"

"She's your mate." Esme interrupted with a smile. Carlisle looked at her. Esme just continued to smile. "She is."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Esme gave him a pointed look. "Okay fine! Yes, she's my mate. Happy now?"

"That you finally admitted it, yes I am happy. What would you like me to do with the baby?" Carlisle didn't look up and he answered.

"Send Rosalie and Alice to get some clothes, diapers, and milk with some bottles for him. Until then, keep him warm. Wrap blankets around him." Esme flew from the room to do as Carlisle instructed. Carlisle looked over Marilla. He could tell that the venom was almost finished spreading through her body. He could hear her heart begin to slow. Carlisle pulled up a chair and sat watching her. A few hours later, Esme returned with some clothes to change Marilla out of the hospital gown she was currently in. Carlisle allowed Esme to dress her in privacy. He took the time to check on the baby. He found Tyler in Rosalie's arms and the blonde vampire humming softly. He stood back and just looked at the baby.

"Would you like to hold him Carlisle? He's such a sweet baby." Carlisle hesitated but nodded a minute later. He couldn't remember the last time he held a baby; he doesn't think he ever has. Rosalie transferred the baby into Carlisle's arms and helped him adjust so he wouldn't harm Tyler. "Don't hold him too tight, but secure enough that you don't drop him." Carlisle just nodded looking down at the baby he had helped deliver and whose mother was upstairs finishing her transformation into a vampire. "Tyler, it's nice to meet you. I promised your mother that it came down to it I would save you. Well, you were already safe, so I had to save your mother. I had to change her to save her though. Don't worry, she's still your mommy, just a little colder to touch."

"Carlisle! She's waking up." Carlisle sped up the stairs completely forgetting about Tyler still in his arms. "Carlisle give him to me. She'll pounce when she wakes up." Esme took Tyler and left the room. Carlisle looked at Marilla and waited for her to open her eyes. He felt her shift and suddenly her eyes sprang open and staring back him at blood red eyes, he's so familiar with.

Marilla's PoV

The fire inside of me spread everywhere. I was being burned from the inside out. Why weren't any of the doctors helping me? When did the room catch on fire? Dr. Cullen seemed like a sweet guy, why wasn't he helping me? He said that he was sorry for the pain that I was about to go through. What did he do to me? The fire slowly started to diminish. The burn slowly going away until it was just in my throat. I heard voices around me.

"Carlisle! She's waking up. Carlisle give him to me. She'll pounce when she wakes up." Who's him? I slowly shifted in the bed I was in; I think it was a bed. Suddenly, every sense in my body was on hyperalert and I sprang my eyes open. My eyes flitted around the room before settling on Carlisle.

"Dr. Cullen? Where am I?"

"You're in my home. We couldn't stay at the hospital. I need you to listen to me. Your son is safe. He's here too. You started to hemorrhage, and it wouldn't stop. I'm not the doctor everyone thinks I am. I am a doctor but I'm also something else. Keep an open mind, I'm a vampire and to save you I had to change you. You're a vampire now as well." Carlisle gave me a minute to process what I had just been told. I processed what was happening. Due to this man, this wonderful, wonderfully handsome and kind man, I was able to raise my son. I sat up and looked at Carlisle.

"So, what you're telling me is that because of you I'm still here to raise my son. I'm different but I can raise my son? I can raise Tyler?" Carlisle gently took my arms and smiled at me.

"Yes, you can raise Tyler." Carlisle had barely stopped talking before I launched myself into Carlisle's arms hugging him tight before I realized what I was doing and immediately pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Carlisle just shrugged me off. "Can I see Tyler now?"

"First, we need to keep your thirst under control. I know that may seem strange, but vampire's drink blood. We, everyone here, drinks animal blood."

"What I need to do is see my son?" I said getting angry. Carlisle gripped my arms.

"You will, after you hunt." Suddenly, I picked up a scent. It was sweet smelling. It seemed to call to my thirst and my throat burned. Every instinct in my body was telling me to run to it. Carlisle noticed. "Marilla, don't." I barely heard him. I ripped away from Carlisle and bolted down the stairs. I ran into a room and saw three women and two men. One of the women was holding whoever it was that was smelling so sweet. "Marilla, no!" I heard from behind me before I was tackled to the ground. Carlisle sat on me straddling my waist and holding me down by my arms. "Esme get the baby out of here!" The two men I saw came over and helped Carlisle hold me down; all the while Marilla was hissing and growling. Carlisle took my head in his hands and stared into my eyes. I stopped immediately. "You'll be drawn to the first human source of blood you smell. That's why you need to hunt before you see Tyler." I nodded ashamed that I just tried to kill my son. Carlisle helped me up and too me outside. He let go of my hand and whispered in my ear, "Run." Run I did.

"This is so much fun!" Carlisle smiled running next to me. Suddenly, the smell of an elk came through the air. "Do you smell that?" Carlisle nodded. I took off and Carlisle caught up to me to see me enjoying the elk. I looked up once I drank the elk dry. "That shouldn't have tasted so good." Carlisle smiled and laughed a bit. "Can I see Tyler now?" Carlisle smiled and held out his hand. I quickly took it. WE made it back to the house in record time. I went right over to a woman I would soon learn was named, Esme. "Can I hold him?" Esme smiled and passed me my son. I gazed down at my son, my Tyler. I felt pride fill me as I realized I had escaped my abusive husband and saved my son. "Tyler, I'm your mommy. It's so nice to meet you." I held my son oblivious to everyone else that was around. To me, only my son mattered. Suddenly, I was thrust back into a flashback. I didn't see anyone in the room. I only saw Sean coming towards me.

"Marilla let go. Marilla, you're hurting him." Sean said and tried to take Tyler from me. Big mistake. The second his hands touched Tyler; I reacted. I threw him across to the room with my new strength.

"Don't you touch my son you sick bastard. Don't you touch him, he's not yours Sean. He's mine!" Suddenly, I felt calming waves come over me and that seemed to calm me immensely. I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and instantly loosened my arms around Tyler. Rosalie went over to me.

"Can I take him? Until you calm down a little bit?" I looked towards her than back to where Carlisle was with Esme. I nodded and handed my son over to Rosalie.

"Carlisle, I, I'm, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." I rambled and was once again back to where Sean would be coming over to hit me. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry." I truly believed Carlisle was going to punish me for protecting Tyler from who I thought was going to hurt him. Carlisle went over and gently touched my arms. I couldn't help it, I flinched.

"Marilla, it's okay. I'm not mad. I shouldn't have tried to take Tyler when you were like that. I only wanted to keep him save from being squished. You're not used to your new strength yet and that's okay. I'm sure Tyler's fine now. I'm fine too, see nothing broken." I looked at him and my eyes roamed over him checked for any and all injuries. "Marilla, we can't get hurt." My eyes found his and instantly, my resolve crumpled and I fell into a tearless sobbing lump. Carlisle held me upright against his chest. His cold body was comforting to me. I lifted my head and noticed that Carlisle was still holding me and not only that; that his eyes were almost black. That should've scared me, but I found comfort in it. Everyone decided to give them alone time and space but even though they could both hear everyone leave, their eyes never left each other. "Marilla…"

"Don't talk. Why do I feel so comfortable with you? I should be scared that your eyes are black. I should have pushed myself from your arms a long time ago and yet I'm still here. I don't feel anything that I should be. Instead I'm feeling things that I didn't know were possible. I don't know how to be a vampire; I don't know anything about it. Yet, there's one thing and I don't know if it's because you bit me or what, but I do know that I have this overwhelming urge and want to kiss you. Another thing that doesn't make sense, why did I tell you that, I should be ashamed that I just said that…" My ramblings were cut off by Carlisle's cold lips on mine. My body worked on autopilot and my fingers threaded themselves in his hair and held him to me as I kissed him back. Suddenly, my back was against the wall faster than I wrap my head around it and while I felt the gash in the wall, I couldn't care less. His hand was on my thigh and my leg wrapped itself around his waist almost with a mind of its own. Finally, Carlisle pulled away and if we needed to breath, we'd both be panting.

"It's called mates. It's when you find the being that you want to spend your existence with. I felt it for you the minute I laid my eyes on you. I know that you just got out of an abusive relationship and the last thing I want is to pressure you into something that you're not ready for." I smiled and kissed him quickly.

"You don't need to worry about pressuring me. I've been ready for a different relationship for years now. No, you're not rebound. A rebound would mean I cared about Sean. He didn't care about me so why should I care about him?" Carlisle rubbed his thumb over my cheek. I smiled. "So, I guess that means I'm your mate, and you're mine?"

"I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

"Would the rest of our days be too much to ask?" I replied with a smirk. Carlisle smiled and leaned in.

"Not nearly long enough." He whispered before kissing me again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been just about a year since Tyler was born and I became a vampire. Currently, Carlisle and I were still exploring own new relationship status. Even though everyone had been extremely excepting of me and Carlisle being together, we didn't want to nauseate anyone with our very public displays of affection. At this moment, we were planning Tyler's first birthday. I wanted him to have a normal birthday despite living in house full of vampires. Alice was, of course, wanting to take the reins and plan the party.

"Okay Alice, nothing too extreme. He's only one and won't even remember this." I warned her. Alice clapped excitedly and simply picked up Tyler and brought him out to the garden. I put my hand to my forehead. Carlisle came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Did I just condemn Tyler to an overextravagant party that he won't even remember?" Carlisle chuckled and kissed my head.

"Probably." I laughed and turned in his arms. I leaned up and quickly pecked his lips. "Want to go for a hunt? Clear your mind a bit."

"That sounds wonderful." I said hugging Carlisle a bit tighter. "Alice, watch Tyler please. Carlisle and I are going for a hunt." I said in a normal voice knowing Alice would hear her.

"Don't hurry back. Tyler and I having sibling bonding time." I shook my head and commented on how strange that was to hear. The two of us took off running from the house. We had been gone for two hours, when Carlisle suddenly grabbed my arm, effectively stopping me. I turned to face him.

"I have something for you. Well, I hope something for you." I looked at him quizzically. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a square box. I took a step back. "Marilla, you know how I feel about you. You've told me you feel the same. So, I have but one question." He opened the box and got one knee. I felt the feeling of wanting to cry if I could. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, Carlisle." Carlisle got up and put the ring on my finger before kissing me passionately. I looked at my ring after pulling away and smiled. I never thought I'd have something like this. Happiness. My phone started to buzz with a text from Alice.

A:_ now you know why I said sibling bonding time_

M: _regardless, still weird_

"Alice saw what happened." I showed him the messages. Carlisle smiled, once again he'd underestimated Alice's gift. "Which means everyone knows, even if Edward didn't read her mind." I said with a smile. "Let's head back." We went back to the house and found Alice and Tyler still in the garden. Tyler was crawling around on the grass, occasionally stopping to pull some from the ground. Alice was watching from in-between Jasper's legs. Tyler looked up and saw me, he started to speed crawl over. I knelt down and opened my arms for him. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice pull her phone out and aim it at us. Suddenly, Tyler stood up and took small slow steps toward me. "That's my boy. Come to mommy. Good boy." Tyler made it to me before collapsing in a fit of giggles into my arms. "That's my boy! That's my big boy!" I hugged Tyler to me and breathed in his scent. Tyler giggled and hit my shoulders. Carlisle came over with a big smile on his face. He pressed a kiss to Tyler's head. Alice ended the video and sent it to me. I looked over to Alice. "Sometimes I really love your visions. Thank you." Alice just smiled in response.

That night, after putting Tyler to sleep and convincing Alice to stop planning the party for the night, Carlisle and I sat on the porch with each other. I got up and went inside after telling Carlisle I'd be right back. I went into my closet and pulled out the manilla envelope I had been hiding for three weeks and not thinking about so Alice wouldn't see what it was and Edward couldn't read my mind about it. I came back out to the porch the manilla envelope and gave it to Carlisle. He sat up straighter and took it.

"What's this?" I sat down next to him.

"If you open it, you'll find out." Carlisle opened the envelope and pulled the papers out. He read the top then turned to me.

"Adoption application?" I took his hand in hers. If my heart could beat, it'd be racing right now.

"I got these three weeks ago, I've just been trying to gather to courage to give them to you. You saved both of us that night. Sean was arrested and can never hurt us again, because of you. His parental rights were terminated the minute he was given his sentence. You've been the only father figure Tyler has known. I want to make it official. I want you to be Tyler's father." Carlisle looked at his beautiful mate and then the papers. I started to get a little nervous when he said nothing. The little voices of doubt started again. I bit my lip and went to grab them. "It was stupid. You don't have to worry about it, I'll get rid of these." Carlisle moved them out of my reach. He put the envelope down and cupped my chin making me look at him.

"I don't need a piece of paper to show that you are my wife and Tyler is my son. However, if it means that much to you, I'll sign those papers right now." I cast my eyes down. "Tell me what you're thinking, please."

"I just thought it would a good thing in the long run for it say on paper and in legal terms that you were Tyler's father. If you think it's a terrible idea then we don't have to." I said looking into his golden eyes. Carlisle nodded and let go of my face before pulling a pen out of his pocket and signing his name on the dotted line.

"Tyler is now officially, Tyler Andrew Cullen."


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Tyler toddle around the kitchen while I prepared his lunch. Carlisle came into the kitchen and smiled at Tyler and me. Tyler saw him and toddled as fast as he could over to him. Carlisle picked him and gave him a hug. Tyler rubbed his face into Carlisle's shoulder. He smiled and kissed Tyler's little head. I finished his lunch and brought it over to the table.

"You ready lunch baby boy?" Tyler turned towards my voice and reached his arms out.

"Mommy." I smiled and took my son. I set him up at the table and let him eat his lunch. Carlisle came up and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Eat. Mommy, daddy, eat."

"That sounds like a great idea. How about a hunt?' Carlisle asked me. I turned to look at him.

"After Tyler goes down for a nap we can. If you need go now, go ahead. I'll feed later." Carlisle kissed the side of my head.

"I can wait. When does he go down?" Just then, we heard a bump. We both turned to find Tyler snoring with his head on the table. "I guess now." I laughed and nodded. I picked up my son who stayed asleep the whole time. I brought him upstairs and tucked him into his crib. After pressing a kiss to his forehead, I left the room to find Carlisle waiting for me. "Ready?" I nodded. "Marilla and I are going out. Tyler is sleeping. Alice, do not wake him." We left the house and just ran for a couple of hours. We settled ourselves on a cliff and just looked at the forest.

"Six months, and we'll doing this as husband and wife." I said looking at him then glancing at my ring. Carlisle leaned over and turned my face towards him before kissing me. I kissed him back with all I had. There were times I really loved being a vampire. This was one of them, when I could kiss my fiancé all I wanted without needing to stop for air. We finally pulled away and Carlisle smiled at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe how that night changed our lives. You gained a son and an immortal life and I gained a lifelong partner and a son." I smiled and kissed him again. "How about we head back? Catch something on the way, Tyler should be up by now." We headed back and grabbed some deer on the way. By the time we made it back to the house, Tyler was wreaking havoc throughout the living room with Emmett chasing him and laughing.

"What happened in here?" I asked after closing the door. "Tyler, come over here to mommy." Tyler ran over to me. I picked up Tyler and locked a look at Emmett. "I don't even want to hear it, just start cleaning up. You too mister." I said turning towards Tyler. "Go help Emmett clean up your toys and mommy will get your dinner ready." I entered the kitchen just to see Esme pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

"Does Tyler eat chicken? I'm feeling like making chicken for him." I was stunned for a moment as Esme continued to prepare the food without waiting for an answer.

"Um, yeah, he eats chicken. What's going on?" Esme shrugged.

"Can't I just offer to cook for him once in a while?" I sat down on a stool.

"Of course, you just haven't in a while." Carlisle entered the room and stood behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me head.

"I thought you were going to make dinner for Tyler." He commented.

"Esme offered to cook for him. Fine by me. Are the boys cleaning up the living room?"

"Yes, they were cleaning up the pillows when I left." I smiled as I listened for any disturbance. Edward entered the kitchen looking almost distraught.

"That's a look I never see on you. What's up?" I asked and looked at the clock. "Are you just getting back from school now?"

"I had to go for a run for a while. School was…intense." I perked up hearing that and caught on to Edward's tone.

"Do tell." Edward looked at me and almost laughed at the childlike look on my face.

"There was this girl in my biology class. She's new and when a fan blew her scent over to me, I had to cover my nose and my mouth otherwise I would have drained her. It didn't help that the teacher sat her next to me. I've never been so attracted to a human's scent before. I think I need to go to Alaska for a little bit." I observed Edward for a moment.

"Well, you need to do what's best for you. However, I was a human not too long ago and I do remember my life as a human. If you disappear after holding your nose and mouth for a while which I'm sure you did, that girl is going to think something's wrong with her and that you hate her and want nothing to do with her upon first meeting. Like I said, do whatever you think is best. I'll go check on the boys." I left the room but still able to hear to conversation that took place in the kitchen.

"What do you think I should do?" Edward asked his surrogate father.

"I think you should do whatever you think is right. Just let me know what you decide."

"Why do you lie to me? Right now, you think I should stay and see where this goes with this girl."

"Just tell me what you decide to do and what this girl's name is." Edward sighed.

"Her name is Bella. Bella Swan." I've heard that name before. Bella Swan, where did I know that name. Swan. Charlie Swan, the police chief. That must be his daughter. I knew Charlie well. He tried to help me get away from Sean several times but I was stubborn and wouldn't let him or press charges. In reality, it was my father that paid off all the officers. I witnessed it once where Charlie threw the money back at my father and told him that if I ever wanted to press charges, I would get my chance. Carlisle came into the room and saw that the boys had actually cleaned up.

"Where are they?"

"Emmett is trying to get on my good graces and it currently bathing Tyler." Carlisle laughed and pressed a kiss to the side of my head. "That girl that Edward was talking about…"

"Chief Swan's daughter. Yes, that's who she is." Carlisle answered my unasked question. I nodded.

"Do you think he'll stay? I know there were a couple years where he went off on his own and I also know it killed you and Esme." I turned to face him. He closed his eyes and his arms around me.

"I'm not sure. He's thinking about it. If he does leave this time, I know he'll come back and it won't be nearly as long as last time."

"It will still be hard on you and especially Esme. She thinks of him as the son she's always wanted. You as well. He's your son." Carlisle nodded. I wrapped my body around his and he held me just as tight. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he didn't want Edward to leave. "Me either."


	4. Chapter 4

Five months have passed Edward first encountered Bella Swan. Edward had decided to stay and see where things went. They went surprisingly well. Edward got a hold on his thirst, of course that was by hunting every day after school but whatever helped him was fine. Tyler was growing like a weed for being two years old. He spoke constantly which Alice loved, especially when Tyler would try to pick a fight with her and ended up using gibberish words. Marilla was started to freak out over her and Carlisle's wedding as the date got closer and closer. Edward proposed bringing Bella along. What better way for her to meet everyone than at a wedding? Marilla didn't think it was the best idea especially since Bella didn't know what they were and that it was supposed to be a sunny day for the wedding.

"That might not be a problem anymore." Edward muttered. Marilla turned to look at him as did Carlisle. "She might be figuring it out. In her room I found a book about the legends." Marilla sighed heavily, even though she didn't need to.

"Until she knows for sure. I don't think she should be around us." Carlisle stated and Marilla agreed with a head nod. Edward folded. Marilla was then whisked away by Alice for her final dress fitting. The wedding at this point was two weeks away.

The day before the wedding, there was an incident at school. Class had just let out and students were going to either the bus or their car to go home. Bella was standing at her truck, and a van hit some black ice and spun out of control. Before anyone could blink, Edward was at Bella's side. Cradling her in his arms, he put his hand out effectively stopping the van and causing a dent in the van and the back to hit Bella's truck. It happened so fast that everyone else wasn't able to process that anyone else was there with Bella. Bella herself was stunned. She knew what she saw but she knew no one else saw or would believe that Edward made it across the parking lot in less than a second. At the hospital, she confronted Edward about what she saw. Edward tried to defer the situation but Bella was relentless. Edward had managed to put her off for the time being.

The day of the wedding found the Cullen's house a flutter of activity. Marilla was getting into her dress with the help of Esme and Rosalie. Alice fixed her hair and gave her some lip gloss. In her hair were pins that with glitter with the sun light, just like her skin. Emmett had tasked with keeping Tyler clean until after the ceremony at least. He got another incentive to actually do his task when Rosalie grabbed his shirt, pulled him down to her level, and threatened to withhold sex from him if Tyler had a speck of dirt on him. Emmett immediately took the toddler in his arms and promised to be in his room playing with trains or something clean. Marilla chuckled and shook her head. Edward knocked on the door of the girls' room.

"You ready?" Edward asked. Rosalie, Esme, and Alice nodded. Marilla looked at herself in the mirror and pressed a hand to her stomach even though it was impossible for her to get butterflies. "Marilla?" She turned her head towards him before turning back to the mirror.

"Last time I was in a wedding dress, the man waiting for me at the end of the aisle ended up being the same man that would beat for the next seven years." Marilla stared at her reflection as she was thrown into another flashback.

_Sean stood over her on their wedding night screaming at her for talking to another man. Marilla tried to explain it was her cousin and she hadn't seen him in years. He had been deployed and arrived home to surprise her for her wedding. Sean slapped her across the face and threw her to the floor calling her a lying slut and didn't know why he married her hours ago. He straightened and smiled evilly._

"_Well, at least we know you're a good fuck. Get undressed now!" He said while opening his pants. _

Marilla started to shake and Edward ran to get Carlisle. Alice slowly approached her and Jasper walked in feeling the tension.

"Alice, don't. She's too far gone right now." Jasper said sending wave after wave of calmness that didn't seem to be doing anything. Carlisle with Edward came into the room.

"Marilla, Marilla, it's me. It's Carlisle." He said gently as he slowly went over to her. He stood by Alice a few feet away from Marilla. He came into view from the mirror. Marilla's golden eyes meet his in the window, but she didn't see Carlisle, she saw Sean. Normally, his face would push fear into her, but right she felt anger. Edward read her mind and knew she was going to pounce.

"Fuck." He tackled Carlisle to the ground just as Marilla pounced.

"You fucking bastard!" Alice and Esme tried to hold her back but she broke free and ran for Carlisle again. "You ruined my life!" Carlisle was ready though and pinned her to the ground. While Jasper and Edward came over to hold her arms down, Carlisle framed her face just as he had done when she woke up after her transformation.

"Marilla, come back to me. You're safe. Sean is gone. Look at me, it's me." Carlisle said in a soothing voice. Marilla's wild eyes calmed and she looked at Carlisle. "There you are." He said running a hand down her face. "Let her go, she's okay." Jasper and Edward let go slowly in case she's tricking them. "It's okay. You're safe, he can't get to you." Carlisle got off of her and helped her up. She prompted wrapped her arms around him and just held on. Carlisle smoothed her hair and kissed her head. Marilla pulled away and looked down. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and made her look up. "It's okay." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Preview for later. Are you ready now?" Marilla nodded with a small smile. He smiled back and kissed her again. "I'll see you out there." Carlisle left the room and every one went back to where they should be. Edward walked Marilla down the aisle while Tyler toddled next to her holding onto to her dress. Once at the end, Tyler went over to Esme like he had been told multiple times. When Jasper, who had gotten certified, said

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Carlisle wasted no time in pulling Marilla into his arm, cupping one of her cheeks, and devouring her lips in a kiss filled with love and passion. Tyler wiggled out of Esme's arms and toddled over to Carlisle, wrapping his arms around his legs and laying his head against them. Without breaking the kiss, Carlisle unwrapped his arm from around Marilla and placed it against Tyler's head. They finally broke away from each other and Carlisle picked up Tyler.

"Cake daddy?' Carlisle smiled and kissed Tyler's head.

"What do you say? Should feed our son, Mrs. Cullen?" Marilla smiled and realized she could get used to that title.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a busy time at the Cullen household. Marilla was getting used to being a wife again, Carlisle getting used to being a husband and father to a toddler, and everyone else adjusting to having a married couple in the house. Tyler was a ball of energy and it only went into overdrive when everyone was home from school. Marilla started to realize that Tyler might be getting bored by himself so she suggested Tyler going to a nursery school for at least half day to Carlisle. Carlisle thought it was a great idea and that there was one in the hospital and he'll see tonight if there was a waitlist. Marilla was just putting Tyler down when she felt a presence behind her. She barely had time to react before Sean was grabbing her. She briefly wondered how he got in but then she remembered that the whole family was out hunting. She sent a thought to Edward hoping he'd hear her or that Alice would see something and Edward would see as well. She punched Sean in the groin only using half her strength but it was still enough to have him doubled over in pain long enough for her to grab Tyler and run at vampire speed.

"You bitch!" She faintly heard him. She knew she couldn't run at that speed for long with Tyler in her arms. She slowed to human pace. She looked at around and realized they were far from the house but the family was no where in sight. Tyler stirred and looked around.

"Woods." Marilla nodded.

"Yes, we're in the woods. We're playing hide and seek with daddy and we need to make sure he doesn't find us." She said in a playful tone so Tyler wouldn't be scared. To be technical, she wasn't lying. "So, we need to be super quiet." She put her finger to her lips and shushed him and he mimicked her. "Good boy, time to go fast. You ready?" Tyler nodded and put his face in her neck like she taught him. Before she took off, she heard a twig snap behind her. She didn't bother to look just took off. She held Tyler tight to her. All the while she sent thought after thought hoping someone would get the message.

Meanwhile, the family was hunting when suddenly a human smell came to them. They all stopped trying to place to smell when fear gripped all of their non-beating hearts.

"Why is Tyler here?" Rosalie asked no one in particular. Alice tried to see what was happening.

"Marilla's running. Someone's chasing her. She had Tyler with her and she can't go at vampire speed for long periods of time with him in her arms." Jasper was at Alice's side in a second.

"Who's chasing her? Who Alice?" Carlisle asked slightly in panic. Esme came over and placed a hand on his arm. Alice continued to stare into the distant. Suddenly, she gasped and stepped back. She looked at Edward who had a look of wanting to kill something. They both looked at Carlisle.

"Sean." The name was barely out of Alice's mouth before Carlisle was running off towards Tyler's scent. He didn't have to run far because not two minutes later, Marilla crashed into Carlisle. Carlisle caught her and cradled Tyler in his arms. Tyler looked up from the suddenly contact.

"Daddy find us." Carlisle didn't question what he was talking about. Marilla kissed Tyler's head.

"Go with daddy. Mommy has to do something." Carlisle grabbed her arm. "No, this ends now." Marilla took off at full speed in the direction she came. Sean's scent was closer now. Edward came over and took Tyler.

"She's going to kill him." Carlisle took off after his wife. He found her holding Sean in a head lock with his neck visible.

"Marilla, stop. You do this and there's no going back." Carlisle said but he could see Marilla was blinded with rage.

"Listen to your new master bitch." Marilla roughly jerked him and took pleasure in the fact the Sean groaned in pain. All it would take is just a quick sink of her teeth into his flesh and she could drink him dry.

"Human blood is a lot harder to overcome than you think. You gained control to be near Tyler, adult human blood is a lot harder to reject. I know it's tempting because of what he did to you. He deserves it to be honest because that it was a slow death and while you're drinking your venom will spread through him. You need to find the will. Find the will to not do this." Marilla's arms shook. Sean took the moment to break free and land a punch to Marilla's stomach. His hand was met with cold, solid marble and he felt a bone or several snap. Marilla growled and pounced on him, knocking him to the ground and pinning him. Carlisle couldn't react fast enough before Marilla had sunk her teeth into Sean's neck and was slowly drinking while Sean's screamed in pain. She clapped a strong hand over his mouth so he wouldn't draw attention. Carlisle sighed and just watched. Marilla finished and dropped Sean's corpse. She turned towards Carlisle and saw the disappointment on his face. Marilla walked up to him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let him get away again. He got away once and look what happened. He found me once what's to say he couldn't do it again?" Carlisle rubbed his hands down her arms.

"I know. I'm not mad."

"But you're disappointed in me." Carlisle shook his head.

"Far from it. You did what you had to do. I wasn't disappointed in Rosalie after she went after the men that hurt her, why would I be disappointed in you?" Marilla shrugged feeling ashamed of herself for what she had let her rage do. She had murdered a human. Even though the term human was used loosely with Sean, still he was a human being. "He was the monster in this situation, not you." Marilla looked at Carlisle after looking at Sean's body. "Let me take care of the body. I'm going to take great pleasure in burning his corpse." Marilla let Carlisle walk over to Sean's body and lit it on fire. Marilla took a deep breath and turned towards the flames and walked over to Carlisle. "I hope he burns in hell."

"I don't." Carlisle looked at her. Marilla continued stare into the flames. "Hoping means I care what happens to him and I don't. I'm over him. I was over him the minute he threw me from that window. I have no reason to care about what happens to him. I have you, Tyler, the rest of our coven, I have everything and everyone I need." Marilla finished looking at Carlisle, who smiled and kissed her. "Let's go find our family. I think I may have a hunch. Tyler's scent is really strong."

"That's the blood lust talking. Are you okay to be near him?" Marilla looked directly into Carlisle's golden eyes.

"I'd never hurt our son." Carlisle kissed her softly but passionately.

"Then let's go get him." They both took off at vampire speed and were back to the family in less than two minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

Things were quiet at the Cullen household for a while. Bella had found out the truth of them and met everyone. Almost everyone already loved her. Tyler took a special liking to her. Carlisle and Marilla believed it was because of the warmth Bella's body temperature provided that no one in the house could. That belief was proved correct one night when Marilla was putting Tyler to sleep and he snuggled into the blankets and sighed,

"Warm, like Bella." Marilla smiled and kissed his head. She went downstairs and decided to finally read the paper that had been sitting on the table the whole day. She was reading through it at vampire speed before a name popped up and she stopped dead. It was obituary she read through as venom filled her eyes. She set the paper down and rested to mouth against her clasped hands. She quickly pulled the venom back and gathered herself. She went into the kitchen where everyone was gathered. She went over to Carlisle and grabbed his hand. Carlisle looked down and felt how strong she was gripping his hand. He squeezed her hand and she released a bit of her strength. Edward looked at her and tried to read her mind; however, she was singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Edward gave up and felt her to her own thoughts.

"It's supposed to storm tomorrow. Guess what that means." Alice said excitedly.

"Baseball game." Everyone said excited.

"When does the storm start?" Marilla asked. Alice looked off for a moment.

"Three o'clock." Everyone nodded.

"Edward why don't you bring Bella. We need an umpire for when you and your brothers cheat." Esme said. Edward laughed and agreed to ask her. Everyone dispersed and Carlisle turned to Marilla. She avoided his eyes. He cupped her chin and made her look at him.

"What's wrong?" Marilla shook her head and turned away. Carlisle grabbed her chin again. "What's wrong?"

"I was reading the paper; I found an obituary… for my dad." Carlisle brought her into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Marilla turned her head upwards to him.

"I'm not upset he's gone. I'm happy. He's the one who made me marry Sean, knowing what kind of person he was. I told him multiple times that Sean was abusive and he told me if I just obeyed him, he wouldn't have to abuse me. I told him I wasn't going to marry Sean and he slapped me telling me that it wasn't my choice. Next thing I knew, I was in wedding dress walking towards Sean. So no, I'm not upset he's gone. I'm relieved. His funeral is tomorrow and I want to go and hide in the tress just to see what my spineless mother has to say about him." Carlisle kissed her head.

"Then we'll go before the game. We'll leave Tyler with the family and we'll go."

"When he found out I was expecting Tyler, he told Sean that 'he better make sure to keep that kid in check' unlike he 'did with his wife'. I never wanted to slap my father more than at that moment. He was telling my husband to beat my child. After he said that to Sean, he looked over at me and walked over to me. He looked me over and his eyes hovered over my stomach. He shrugged and laughed. Then he said words to me that I'll never forget, _If, you're anything like your mother, you'll probably more even more defiant than before and he'll have to correct you more than ever. You better not gain all the weight your mother did. There's a reason you don't have any siblings, after your mother gained all that weight, I didn't want to touch her._

Then he walked out like nothing happened. I really just want to see what my mother has to say about him." Carlisle tightened his hold on her. He swayed her for a little while and then kissed her head.

"You don't have to worry about any of them again. It also helps that everyone thinks you're dead." Marilla nodded. The next morning, Carlisle and Marilla left for the cemetery where Marilla's father was being buried. Marilla's mother unfolded a piece of paper. She wore a black dress with a black hat and a veil in front of her face.

"Oh, please mother." Marilla said holding onto to the tree branch she was sitting on and rolling her eyes.

"Thank you all for coming. I'm sure James would be glad to hear he was loved by so many. I only wish our daughter, Marilla, was here. Sadly, she was taken from us in the worst way. She fell out of a window while trying to clean it. The glass must have had a crack in it and it just shattered when her large belly leaned against it. She took our first and only grandchild with her and that is not something James or I were ever able to get over. James loved his daughter and I. He always showed us by either telling us or showering us with gifts. His gifts are all I have now to remember him by. He's with our daughter and grandchild now and I can hope they had a happy reunion. Someday, the time will come for me to reunite with them and we can all be a happy family again." She went back to sit down and a few came up to her and hugged her. Marilla stood up and looked at Carlisle.

"I need to hunt." She took off without waiting for an answer. Carlisle found her several minutes later with a deer dead at her feet and drinking another one. He waited until she was done. She wiped her mouth and turned to him. "That was too much. She's such a drama queen. One happy family, yeah, cause we were ever that. But, it's over with. I'm free of her, of my father, of Sean, of every bad thing that ever happened. I have you, our son, our family. Now, I believe it is supposed to storm later on and we have to get ready to play ball." Carlisle smiled and went over to her and picked her up by her waist. She in turn wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Then I guess you better hold on tight. We both know I'm faster." Marilla smiled and kissed him passionately before tightening her grip on his neck and waist. Carlisle took off toward the house.

**This story does not follow the storyline of the movies or book (mostly because I haven't read the books). This story is based around Carlisle and Marilla. The twilight story will have appearances especially in the next chapters to come but that's not the center of the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

Later on, that day, everyone was at the field that was hidden in a forest. They were just waiting for Edward and Bella. Tyler was happily running around the bases while everyone waited for the storm to start. Marilla watched her son run before running and grabbing him around the waist and spinning him.

"No Mommy. Bella here!" Marilla put her son down and a second later, they heard the jeep pull up. Marilla looked at Carlisle who was already deciding who would bat first with Rosalie, she won. Esme went over to Bella and Edward and took Bella by the arms before leading her over to where she would be.

"It's good you're here, we need an umpire." Tyler ran over and put his arms up to Bella for a hug. Bella, even though being wary of small children never having been around them before, picked him up and he wrapped her in a hug. Emmett passed them on his way to the out-field.

"She thinks we cheat." Tyler picked his head from Bella's shoulder.

"You cheat!" Emmett smiled wider and took the toddler from Bella before running at vampire speed to the out-field where Tyler was going to "help" him catch the balls. Esme just smiled.

"Just call 'em as you see 'em, Bella." Bella agreed and then there was a crash of thunder and Alice announced it was time. Alice pitched the ball to Rosalie after receiving a nod from her. Rosalie hit it just a thunder cracked enough you couldn't tell the difference.

"Okay, now I see why you need the thunder." Bella commented. Edward ran after the ball. I watched Carlisle get ready to bat. I saw Tyler jump up and down yelling for Rosalie to run. Edward threw the ball to Esme and she tagged Rosalie half a second before her foot hit the base. "You're out."

"Out! Woah!" Emmett cheered. Rosalie shot him a look. "Babe come on, it's just a game." I saw Rosalie stare down Bella and I smirked at Rosalie's temper. She stalked past Bella and Carlisle. Carlisle grabbed Rosalie's shoulders and patted her arm.

"Nice kitty." Carlisle was next up and I smiled at him. He hit the ball and took off running. Emmett watched the ball and grabbed Tyler.

"Let's get daddy's ball Tyler." He jumped with him and my unbeating heart leapt to my throat.

"No!" Edward jumped too and grabbed Tyler from Emmett's grip effectively throwing all three to the ground. The ball landed on the ground right as Carlisle slid to base. Edward was still holding Tyler securely as they fell to the ground. Tyler landed on Edward who landed on his back with Emmett.

"What are you doing? You could've hurt Tyler." Emmett said as he shoved Edward who gave him the finger while smiling. I ran over and took Tyler. "You really think I was going to let him get a ball going at vampire speed knowing it would take off his hand? You think that little of me?"

"Of course, not Emmett, you just scared me. Tyler doesn't know that he's not like us and he would have reached for that ball."

"It was a joke, Marilla." Alice came over.

"Tyler would have been fine. If Tyler had gone for the ball, Emmett would have stopped him. Tyler was never in any danger." I calmed down and looked at Tyler.

"Do you want to go back and play with Emmett?" Tyler nodded and wiggled for me to put him down. I put him down and he ran over to Emmett. "Okay, let the game continue." I walked back to where I was behind Esme and she put a hand on my shoulder. I patted her hand just as Jasper hit the ball. Emmett climbed up the tree to grab the ball and threw it to Edward.

"My monkey man!" Rosalie muttered. Next up was Rosalie and as she hit it, I saw Alice go into a trance. It was two seconds before I realized what she saw. Nomads.

"Stop!" Edward looked at her and saw what she saw before everyone came running over. Tyler was held tightly by Emmett. "They were leaving but they heard us." Edward went to Bella.

"We need to leave." He put his arm around Bella.

"It's too late, they're here." Carlisle said. A look of horror passed over Edward's face.

"Get your hair down." Bella took her hair out of the ponytail and started to put it over her shoulders.

"Like that'll help I could smell her from across the field." Rosalie muttered.

"It's the best we've got. Here Bella, take Tyler. He's been around us he might smell like us and mask your scent." Bella took my son and I went back to stand with my husband.

"I'm so sorry for this. Just stand behind me and stay quiet keep your head down. Tyler, quiet game." Tyler nodded and buried his face in Bella's neck. Bella hitched him higher as three nomads appeared in the clearing. One held up the baseball.

"I believe this belongs to you." He tossed the baseball at Carlisle who caught it.

"Thank you."

"I am Laurent, this James, and Victoria."

"I'm Carlisle, this is my family. I'm afraid your hunting parties have caused a bit of trouble for us." If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was surprise that took over Laurent's face.

"Our apologizes. We didn't realize the territory had been claimed."

"Yes, well, we own a permeant residence nearby." Laurent looked at his two companions.

"Is that so? Well, we wouldn't be any more trouble. We were just passing through."

"The humans were tracking us but we led them East. You should be safe." The redhead, Victoria, said with a sarcastic smirk. Carlisle nodded and several seconds of silence passed.

"So, could you use three more players?" We were hesitant. "Oh, come on, just one game." Laurent said with a smile and slight chuckle. Carlisle pushed out his words.

"Sure, some of us were leaving you can take their place. We'll bat first." He tossed the ball the them and Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curveball." There was a slight back and forth between Jasper and Laurent before we started to take our places. I thought we were out of the woods when a slight wind blew and I smelled Tyler and Bella. Shit! The blonde, James, he smelled it too.

"You brought a snack." He lunged before Edward pushed Bella and Tyler out of the way. Esme and I stood in front of them with snarls on our faces.

"The girl and child are with us. You should leave." Carlisle said with such authority they would be stupid not to listen.

"I can see the game is over. We'll go now. James!" The three turned their backs to leave.

"Get Bella and Tyler out of here." Carlisle told Edward. Edward to Bella who was still holding Tyler and went to the jeep. I went with them too. I was not leaving my son right now.

"Give me him." Edward took Tyler and buckled him into the car seat every car had while Bella got herself buckled. "I'll take Bella to her house and you take the car and Tyler back to our house." I nodded knowing we were leaving. We got to Bella's and I took the jeep back to our house and took Tyler inside. This is what we had been fearing since Bella entered our existence. Bella was being tracked and now we needed to protect her.


	8. Chapter 8

I sat in the back of Carlisle's car as he raced down the highway on the way to Arizona. That's where Alice and Jasper were hiding Bella. We just lost the tracker and having been warned by Laurent, we knew James's obsession with Bella. Bella must be his singer. Tyler was next to me asleep. I looked out the windshield and sighed. Esme reached over and squeezed my hand.

"It'll be okay Marilla. We'll get there in time." Carlisle tried to assure me. He pressed harder on the gas pedal and we flew. I sat back and closed my eyes trying to calm my nerves. Bella was important to me, just as she was for all of us. We tried to trick James and lure him into a trap. Rosalie, Esme, and I all wore her jackets and ran in different directions hoping he'd follow one of us. He smelled the vampire through Bella's scent though and changed course following only her scent. Bella had quickly wormed her way into our lives and now we had a duty to protect her. I wasn't complaining, I knew how Edward felt about her, I just wasn't sure if she was his singer or his mate. Either way, she was innocent and didn't deserve to die. We made it the motel where Rosalie was waiting with Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. Alice raced over to the car and pulled Tyler out.

"Edward already left. He's going to take on James by himself. You have to get there before James hurts Bella." Emmett, Jasper, and Alice got in the car. "Esme, you and Rosalie stay here with Tyler." Esme nodded and we took off before the car doors were even closed all the way. I climbed into the passenger seat and braced myself. Alice was giving us a play by play as she saw the fight unfold. Edward was fighting hard but he was losing. We made it to the ballet studio as Edward bit off part of James's neck. Carlisle went after him and Alice and I went over to Bella. "Bella, Bella, shush. It's okay." I looked over and saw the bite Bella's wrist. "Bella, relax. Oh God." Alice's hand was coated in Bella's blood while she was sitting groaning and screaming as the venom went through her. "Carlisle, the blood." I wasn't focused on what Carlisle was saying, I was focused on Bella.

"It's okay, Bella. Shush, shush, it's okay." I stroked her hair and pressed my hand on her profusely bleeding wound. Having some medical experience, I knew that she severed an artery. "Alice, make a truant with your belt then go help Emmett and Jasper. Tie it right above my hand." Alice did as I asked and I jumped over Bella and held the belt tight. "Go." Carlisle and Edward came over at that moment. I held the belt tight and Carlisle looked at Bella. "It's okay Bella. This will help the bleeding."

"No, my hand is burning." Bella groaned out.

"It's the venom." Edward muttered. "What do we do?"

"Let the change happen or suck the venom out." Carlisle answered taking over for me with the belt. I went above Bella's head and started to stroke her hair again.

"You know I won't be able to stop."

"Find the will, you need to make a decision because she has moments left."

"Alice has seen it; she'll be like us. It doesn't have to be that way, Edward you can do this." I told him while holding Bella's other arm down.

"I can't. I won't be able to stop. I'll kill her." I growled.

"Then take my spot and I'll do it." I grabbed Edward and make him trade places with me. "She's only seventeen, she doesn't deserve this." I looked at Bella. "I'll make the pain stop. Do you want me to make it stop?" Bella nodded weakly. I took Bella's wrist and bite down on the bite and started to suck the venom out. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the saving Bella, not killing her.

"Her blood is clean." I sucked my venom out of her and released. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her wrist to stop the bleeding. Bella at that point passed out. "We need to get to the hospital." I grabbed the truant from Carlisle's hand.

"You need to go. You need to make sure you're there to be her doctor." Carlisle looked at Bella. I grabbed Edward's hand and put it on the wound on Bella's arm and took Carlisle's face in my hand. He looked at me with worry. "We'll get her there. Don't worry. Go." I kissed him and he was gone in a flash. "Jasper, Emmett, Alice, let's go!" I picked up Bella and rushed to the car. We all piled into the car, Edward holding Bella not uttering a word the whole time. We made it to the hospital, in record time I might add, Carlisle was there waiting for us since Alice called ahead and said we were bringing Bella in. Bella was rushed in and we waited in the waiting room while I called Chief Swan. He and I had gotten to a kind of friend level since Bella would usually babysit Tyler when all of us would go to "work", a.k.a. a hunt. It was agreed that coming from me, Chief Swan might not completely freak. He agreed to call his ex-wife, Bella's mother and let her know what happened.

We told them she and Edward had a fight and she fell down the stairs storming away from him and tumbled through a second story window as she fell down the stairs. That explained her broken leg and large gash in her thigh. Her wrist was explained by the falling glass. Edward never left her side, freaking sleep to keep up appearances. Bella's mom stayed with her the whole time, usually falling asleep in her chair. Chief Swan, Charlie, took leave from work so he wouldn't need to leave Bella. I stayed with her as much I could. However, I had Tyler I had to take care of. We took shifts secretly watching over Bella while Edward was actually in the room. Alice saw Bella waking up and Carlisle made sure he was doing rounds at that time. Carlisle was about the to walk into the room when Bella finally opened her eyes.


	9. Not a chapter

Forgive me but this not an update this is an FYI post. After rereading a few of chapters I'm realizing that some things don't add up or make sense and so I'm going to be rereading all the chapters and making changes. They won't be drastic and I'm not rewriting the story. I like the storyline and the characters.

Marilla will still be changed when she gives birth to Tyler and still Carlisle's mate.

Tyler will grow up knowing what his parents are.

Marilla will not kill Sean by draining him.

Edward and Bella will be characters in the story but story will not be focused around them. The plot from the movies will be making appearances though.

Other changes will be made as the story progresses. I have an idea of where I want it go, let's see if it can actually happen.


End file.
